cow_chopfandomcom-20200214-history
Iron Man
Iron Man is a character played by James, he is a superhero who is supportive of the registration act and made his debut appearance in POWERS ACTIVATED • Captain America Civil War. History Iron Man first appears in the second skit of the Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2/Captain America: Super Soldier Gameplay video. He is asking Captain America if he is going to register, Captain America then asks him what he is going to register for and before Iron Man can say anything he runs away. Iron Man then chases Captain America and finds him with a dog hound and a dog hound head, Iron Man throws a piece of snow at Captain America who in return throws the dog hound head at Iron Man. Iron Man then throws the rest of the snow and starts crawling away. Captain America follows Iron Man and starts hitting him with a shield before the clip cuts out. Iron Man is then seen in the third skit where he finds Captain America in a closet. He then hits Captain America with an umbrella multiple times before running out the backyard. Captain America chases him and scoops up snow with a dog hound and throws it at him. He does this multiple times before running into a fence and falling and hurting his back on some tree branches. Iron Man's second and last appearance is in IRON MAN VS CAPTAIN AMERICA, where he bumps into Captain America in a Super Market. Iron Man asks Captain America if he is going to register, which Captain America responds that he is going to think of it. Captain America then quickly leaves, but Iron Man is not done with him. He catches Captain America outside putting his groceries in his car trunk, Iron Man once again asks him if he is going to register, Captain America again says that he is going to think about it and this angers Iron Man. He calls Captain America a piece of shit and steals his eggs and leaves. Iron Man later encounters Captain America at a gas station, and shows him the superhero registration documents and leaves. He stalks Captain America to his house and enters through the garage while his back is turned, Iron Man for the final time asks him if he is going to register but Captain America says no. A fight ensues and Iron Man throws the stolen eggs at Captain America, Captain America then sprays Iron Man's face with dog deodorant making him fall to the ground in pain. He picks up Iron Man, punches him twice, and throws him at some cardboard boxes that where nearby. Iron Man then tells Iron Man that he is going to die soon due to an illness, after finding out about this Captain America decides to sign the document. After signing it he throws it at Iron Man and leaves the garage, Iron Man takes the documents and struggles to open the door, after opening it he crawls away. Category:Characters Category:James